warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frecklewish (SkC)
EchosongRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 460 |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny'' }} 'Frecklewish '''is a leggy , light, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs. History In the Super Edition Series SkyClan's Destiny :Frecklepaw is a daylight-warrior, and is Ebonyclaw's apprentice. :After Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire's warrior ceremony, Ebonyclaw mentions that Frecklepaw hadn't come because her Twolegs hadn't let her out of their nest. :Frecklepaw appears briefly with Ebonyclaw while Sharpclaw and Harveymoon are arguing about clearing out some larger caves at the top of the gorge. When Leafstar banishes the two daylight-warriors, Frecklepaw approaches Leafstar, and although she is nervous about speaking directly to her Clan leader, she tells Leafstar she thought she had done the right thing. :Frecklepaw brings up the idea of having a game in training. Ebonyclaw praises her, and the rest of the cats think it is a good idea as well. During the game, Frecklepaw is seen trying to get past Petalnose, along with her mentor, Ebonyclaw. Billystorm swats Frecklepaw aside, stopping her. :Ebonyclaw gets annoyed that her apprentice is spending so much time in the medicine den, helping Echosong. She quarrels with Frecklepaw about it while they are on a hunting patrol with Leafstar. The decision is later made, Frecklepaw needs to ask Ebonyclaw when it's okay to spend time with Echosong. At one point, when she snaps at Ebonyclaw that she wished that Echosong was her mentor, Leafstar, hearing this, scolds her to never talk to her mentor like that. Frecklepaw apologizes to Ebonyclaw. Leafstar tells Frecklepaw in the future you must ask Ebonyclaw before you help Echosong. She opened her mouth to protest but Leafstar silences her. :Later in the book Frecklepaw is seen with Cora,Shorty and Echosong when Sharpclaw asks Where is Snookpaw i thought you were going to rescue him. Billystorm replied He is ill and his twolegs are taking care of him. :Sharpclaw is asked a little bit later if she could check the elders bedding. Ebonyclaw growled All by herself thats unfair. Mintpaw and Sagepaw are on patrol. Frecklepaw pipped in I dont mind. :Frecklepaw is seen dragging her tail across the ground complaining i want to help Echosong. Well you can't her mentor snapped. Frecklepaw growled a reply i dont want to do this stupid training anymore. :Leafstar is uncertain about making Frecklepaw a medicine cat because she wasn't a full time member of the Clan, and argues with Echosong about this. :After the battle, Leafstar says to Sharpclaw that she will make Frecklepaw Echosong's apprentice. Frecklepaw was a very excited apprentice because she wanted to get everything right and get water ever she could find for the herbs. She is later reporting to Echosong We are really low on Tansy and if Lichenwing is having bad back problems, she'll probably need some. Frecklepaw is also a very happy cat when Echosong says that she can go out to look for Tansy she lets out a happy Mrrrrow of happiness :In the manga at the end of the book, she is apprenticed to Echosong, and now has the name Frecklewish. She is last seen checking over Leafstar's leg, after their attack on the Twolegplace dogs. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Frecklewish is neither seen nor mentioned in ''The Rescue. Trivia *In the SkyClan's Destiny manga, Frecklewish is depicted as only mottled, with no stripes. In the SkyClan's Destiny manga Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Daylight Warrior